Second To Last
by hello-there-darling42
Summary: Sequel to "Flu of Gallifrey"- Rose and the Doctor settle down under Rose's request, but what happens when she becomes pregnant with the Doctor's baby? Can her body handle it?


**Hello! well this is my sequel to "The Flu of Gallifrey". You don't have to read that one in order to get this one, it's just basically how they got together in the first place and all that. It really has nothing to do with the first one at all, but it's still the sequel. This is rated M simply for the stuff below, theres not explicit sex or anything, but I felt it was bordering the T rating and decided to just moved it up to M. I really hope you like it, happy reading :)**

* * *

"Rose," The Doctor moaned into her mouth as she kissed him, a smile growing on his lips. "Rose do you want to know something?"

"Mhm," She continued kissing him, all the way down his neck the best she could considering he was much taller. But he leaned down to let her for a few moments before pulling back up and grabbing her face in his hands.

"It's very important Rose, you have to remember." A playful smiled crossed the Doctor's lips as she nodded. "Rose Tyler, I love you."

"Quite right too," She laughed as his hands wandering onto her stomach, tickling her. "Stop it Doctor,"

"Never," He continued his tickling until Rose tried to do the same, and to her disappointment the Doctor wasn't ticklish. His lack of ticklishness and Rose's surplus of it lead to the Doctor tickling and a half tickle fight starting in the middle of the console room.

"That's not fair!" She yelled as she tried to get away from him, crawling on the metal floor. "Let go of me! Doctor, not my feet! Oh anywhere but there!"

It was like that until the Doctor lay down on the metal floor, inviting Rose to come lay on top of him for comfort.

"How much?" Rose asked as she snuggled into him.

"How much what, Rose?" He sang softly, his eyes closed despite the hard floor. He didn't mind much about it though since Rose was comfortable and was keeping him warm.

"How much do you love me?"

"More than I've ever loved anyone, more than how beautiful you think the stars are when the TARDIS floats in space. I love you enough to do anything for you, I'd even settle with you if you'd want. Get married, adopt kids, I'd give you that life if you wanted. Is that what you want Rose?"

She didn't answer for a moment which made the Doctor to lift his head to see her, his hand moving her chin so he could see her eyes. "Would you want that? I'll give you whatever you want if it makes you happy."

"You'd marry me?" Rose asked softly still looking at him.

"Of course," He laid his head back down at stared at the ceiling.

"I want that,"

"Pick a date and time, pick and planet and a place and we can go right now." The Doctor sat up causing Rose to rise with him, a grumble of protest coming from her lips. He stood up and outstretched his hand for her. "Come on, let's go."

Rose smiled a brilliant smile and grabbed his hand in hers, not letting go even when she was upright.

"Can we have a proper one on Earth?"

"Yes," He let go of her hand and twirled around to flip up some levers and buttons as he always did before his brows furrowed together. "I have to get you a ring right? How long does an Earth wedding take?"

She laughed and him, slapping him on the back in reassurance. "No you don't, and we can skip right to it if you want. After I get some things settled of course. I know how you feel taking the slow road."

"Do you want a big wedding?" The Doctor tried to hide his terrified eyes at the thought, Jackie Tyler planning a wedding for them. Jackie being his mother in law, it all sent chills running up his spin. He liked people, but not enough to have them all packed around him. And would it even be official? He wasn't exactly from Earth.

"No," Rose laughed at him once again, a look of relief washing over his eyes.

"Oh thank god,"

"No worries," They both looked at each other, a smile hidden in their eyes. It was a moment that the Doctor wished he could go back and see a thousand times over because Rose looked absolutely happy. He never really thought they'd have to get married or anything, to make it all official because they already married in his mind. And really to him, marriage didn't even compare to what they were. They were best friends, lovers, and happy together. He'd tear apart worlds for her, and if she knew how, he was sure she'd do the same. She, afterall, looked into the time vortex just to get back to him.

The Doctor was lost in his thoughts for her so much that he didn't realize that a sad haze had gone ever Rose's eyes, complete with a matching smile.

"What's wrong?" He walked over and held her close to him.

"Nothing, I just…" She buried her face into him, a single tear running down her soft pink cheeks.

"Just what?" He whispered to her as he bent down to kiss the top of her head.

"I can't ask you,"

"Can't ask me what?"

"To settle down with me, it's not fair. You travel the stars and I love all that so much, but it's be nice to have a proper flat and all to come home to once and a while."

"Where do you want to live?"

They weren't sure who was more surprised, the Doctor or Rose. He didn't want to give up Rose, didn't want her to leave the TARDIS. He also couldn't live there permanently cause the whole universe would probably collapse if he was gone. The Doctor didn't want to do any of this, but was willing to for Rose.

Rose just looked at him in complete shock, sure she said that he would settle down with her but she didn't think he'd want to do it. Thought he'd put up more of a fight with her, but he didn't. She knew he would never tell her that he didn't want to live life out on Earth, taking the slow path. Once they'd been stuck without the TARDIS for two weeks and he was practically bouncing off the wall the second day in.

"No really, you don't gotta. I wouldn't ask that of you,"

"I asked you to run away with me when you were 19 years old, whole life in front of you. Your family and boyfriend back on earth and you left them. I made you drop everything to come with me, simply because I enjoyed your company. Why can't I do this?"

Rose never really thought about it that way. She had only seen it as an amazing offer that would only come around once in a lifetime. She had only seen it as an opportunity, but he was right. Rose had dropped everything to be with the Doctor. Left her friends and family, now she only and mum and Mickey, and even though she doesn't regret it she gave up everything.

"That's different,"

"No,"

They looked at each other another moment until Rose sighed heavily, head going back into his chest.

"Where do you want to live Rose?"

"You sure?" She looked up at him, doubt in her eyes.

"Yes,"

"Near my mum,"

"Consider it done," The Doctor released her and flashed one of his brilliant smiles that always made her melt inside. Since the date and coordinates were already set, all the Doctor had to do was push a button and the TARDIS began to move.

* * *

They settled into a nice flat about ten minutes from her mum, and equal amount of time from the city. Her mum was over thrilled that she could see her anytime she'd like now, and didn't have to wait until the Doctor brought her home.

It was small, but nice. Had two bedrooms and a complete bathroom. There was a dining room and living room as well as a decent sized kitchen. The TARDIS ended up being parked in the spare room, since they've been sharing one for the past few months in the TARDIS anyways.

They still went on adventures, almost died a few times as per protocol, but now it was less frequent. The Doctor went more than her since he had planets and all that good stuff to save, she was upset she missed out sometimes, but she always heard to most amazing stories when he got back.

It was fantastic really, all of it. Rose just kept living, day to day with her Doctor by her side. She hadn't asked about adopting yet, wasn't sure if she really wanted a kid. She knew all the running would have to stop, and the Doctor would have to be there more often. Rose could tell even though he was comfortable there he couldn't live there for more than three or four days at a time without jumping out of his skin.

"Doctor," Rose tilted her head up to look at him from where it was resting on his bare chest. His eyes were closed, a small smile on his face.

"Yes Rose?" His eyes opened to look at her, the grin growing wider.

"I just realized something,"

"What?"

"I haven't gotten my period in two months."

The Doctor's face instantly paled, but he tried to remain calm when he looked at her. The panic floated around in his brown irises, mixed with some emotion Rose couldn't quite read off him. But the Doctor knew what it was, she'd just never seen it on his face before because he hadn't felt it much since right then when he was suddenly drowning in it.

The Doctor felt scared.

"Probably some reason," He mumbled as he moved away from her, sudden throwing his clothes back on.

"Is it possible?" Rose sat up, bringing the blankets with her to cover her naked body. "Can Time Lords and human mate?"

"No,"

"At all?" Rose's face turned to disappointment, if she was to have a kid she wanted it to be the Doctor's. "Not even a chance?"

"There was one human who was pregnant with a Time Lord's baby once, so possible but extremely rare. We're barely compatible with each other, Time Lord's getting other Time Lord's pregnant is harder than a human impregnating another one."

"What happened to her?" There was a spark of hope in Rose's eyes, but it dimmed as the Doctor turned and looked at her, a worried expression on his face.

"You don't want my baby Rose,"

"Why not?"

"You'll die."

They stared at each other, Rose speechless and the Doctor almost in tears at the thought of it all. Rose's eyes looked sad and fearful as she stared down at the covers, her mouth hanging open.

"Put on something if you want, we have to go to the TARDIS to test you." The Doctor's voice was very cold at this point, as if he was protecting himself from something. He couldn't focus in the least, he couldn't even button up his shirt correctly and just decided to leave it off. His hands were shaking slightly so he closed them into a fist which didn't help at all. All of this was his fault. It was all so fantastic before, running from aliens and monsters and now Rose could be dead within a year. "Please Rose,"

The yellow human did as she was told, throwing on her knickers and a dressing gown from the top drawer of their dresser and followed the Doctor into the next room.

He didn't speak once they were in there, only told her what to do once they entered the medical room. She laid down on the bed and let him scan her with a few very advanced medical tools and waited for the printer to give them the results.

They were written in Gallifreyan and she didn't have enough time to see it all in order for it to translate in her mind. She only got to the word result until the Doctor fell to the floor and held his head in his hands, sobbing.

He mumbled a series of no's and then switched to her name as he cried, she tried asking him what was wrong but he ignored her for two minutes before looking up at her. The Doctor stood and walked over, nuzzling his head into his neck.

"You're pregnant Rose and I don't know what's going to happen to you." He whispered as he got onto the small bed with her and held her, rocking her back and forth. Only one thing was ringing through his mind.

_Please don't die. _


End file.
